On the Brink of Insanity
by SnatchtheSnitch3
Summary: I'm not crazy. Really, I'm not. Okay... Fine, I'm completely bonkers. But, really, what's to be expected when you grow up a part of the Weasley family? Certainly not this, that's for sure... Scorpius Malfoy was not supposed to become my snog buddy. Eh, sanity is overrated, anyway.
1. We're All Teetering

**Disclaimer: All of the recognizable material in this fan-fiction story belongs, not to me, but to JKR, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers.**

**A/N: I know I have two other stories that are WIPs, but I couldn't get this out of my head. i already have about half written. I just need a break from writing Ginny and Ella:) Hope you like this:D This takes place in the same universe as my other stories. This one specifically, takes place in 2020. It is 5th year for Rose, Albus, Maeve, and Scorpius. James, Fred, Dominique, and Elladora are in 6th year. Lily is a 3rd year, along with Lucy. Roxanne is a 2nd year, being the youngest, along with Hugo. Oh, and Alice Longbottom is a 7th year, along with Molly. Feel free to check out my other stories:) LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

There was a boy.

I couldn't see his face, but my heart rate sped up and I could feel him coming closer.

I tried desperately to figure out who the boy was. It seemed like his name was on the tip of my tongue, but it refused to come out.

His face came closer still and my eyelids fluttered shut as my hands tangled in his soft hair.

And then I woke up.

"EEEK!" I fell out of my bed, landing in a heap on the floor, tangled in my sheets.

What the fuck was _that_? Why did that boy seem so familiar?

Ick, here I am, hoping that it was not Albus...

Eeewww! And now, here I am hyperventilating. God, what kind of hellish dream — no, nightmare — was that?

"Be calm, Rose. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Take a deep breath... Count to ten... One... You're above this, Rose! Two.."

"Um, Rose?" My best friend—one of them, anyway—said, walking into our dorm, only to stop and then proceed to be creeperish. Maeve looked at me with a concerned frown and her large purple eyes.

Or maybe the correct term is violet?

Why is she staring like that? I think 15-year-old witches that have regular conversations with themselves are perfectly okay. It's totally normal. In fact, I do it all the time—in my head, of course.

I'm not crazy.

Really, I'm not...

Okay, fine, I'm completely bonkers.

But, what's to be expected when you grow up a part of the Weasley family?

Simply put: our _entire_ family is dwindling on the brink of insanity. Or teetering, whichever.

Teetering. Teetering. Teetering, teetering, teetering. That's a fun word to say. Go on try it. Say it ten times fast.

Teeteringteeteringteeteringteerteringteeteringteeteringteet—

"What?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her, like I was suggesting that _she_ was the crazy one.

Which she is.

"Are you okay? I mean... You were just... Why the hell were you talking to yourself?" Maeve looked like she was torn between laughter and genuine concern.

"Um." I said, giving her a look that said, 'Are you sure you want know?'

She stood her ground. "Well?" She said expectantly. Well, that's too bad for her.

"No reason... Really. I'm perfectly fine. Just peachy!" I added, rolling my eyes, when her auburn eyebrows rose.

What? It's not like I'm actually going to admit to it, out loud even, that I indeed do talk to myself.

That'd be weird.

I'd look like a nut.

And it would lead to an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences...

Chirp, chirp.

Cricket, cricket.

Blimey! Is that indeed a cricket I hear? Or just an awkward silence?

Well, shit.

"Okay..." Maeve said slowly, after a few silent, and yes, very awkward, minutes. And then quite suddenly she started laughing hysterically, falling onto her bed, practically convulsing.

I laughed along with her, fearing for her mind. It's probably lost somewhere between the couch cushions down in the common room.

"You're late for breakfast, Rosie-Posie-the-Perfect-Prefect. There's, like, ten minutes left. You should hurry if you want to eat."

I stared at her confusedly, and quite stupidly, for a second before jumping up and screaming, "SHIT!"

I then proceeded to fall flat on my face, as I was still in my cocoon of blankets.

I'm sure I fell gracefully.

But, seriously, saying, "_If_ you want to eat?" Doesn't this chick know me at all?

And, yeah! I am a prefect. And a perfect one, at that.

Suck it.

Okay... Fine, maybe not perfect. But in my defense, today is my first day being late to anything in the history of all things Rose Weasley. Or maybe its, like, the third... or fourth... or twenty-fifth.

But, whatever.

I looked at the clock and almost died.

Things just got legit here, peeps.

Usually, my alarm goes off. My mum charmed it to screech in her voice, "GET UP! GET UP! THERE'S BACON TO BE EATEN! PANCAKES! FOOD!"

You see, I'm exactly like my father in _that_ regard. I love to eat. I'd kill for some bacon... Right about _now_.

The house elves usually make bacon.

ANYWAY. It's especially bad in the morning. Everyone knows to stay away from me in the mornings.

Or they _should_. Because if they stand between me and my food, they're going to die a slow and painful death.

No joke.

Death by bacon. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Um, what? No, that definitely wasn't evil laughter... I'm a Gryffindor! I don't have a speck of evilness in me!

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" I asked Maeve, using my best glare.

Maeve giggled, swinging her thick red-brown curliness that is her hair. "You look constipated, Rosie!" I glowered more deeply and Maeve shut up.

Good, _finally_, after four years of being my friend and coping my homework, she's learning. Maybe my smart-icles are rubbing off on her.

"You looked tired." She said, smiling sweetly at me.

I hate her.

She started braiding her waist-length hair into a perfect side braid.

Damn her amazing genes.

I got the worst of the Weasley/Granger lot. My hair is bushy, like my mum's, only more so. I keep it just past my shoulder, to... You know, keep it more manageable, which may or may not even be possible.

My mum's hair got less and less bushy as she grew older, or so people tell me. But maybe they're just trying to give me some ridiculous sense of hope.

To make it worse, it's red. But not like Maeve's hair. Oh no, I don't have gorgeous deep red hair, like her, or even my cousin Lily. (Lily has "Evan's hair," as Professor McGonagall says. I don't know how, but somehow, Lily has the feared headmistress wrapped around her tiny finger. I have some serious respect for the girl.)

It's _carroty_. No joke, it's literally orange. It's _the_ brightest hair that a Weasley could _ever_ have.

"And you seemed like you were having a _pretty_ good dream." Maeve added mischievously, making me blink my (amazingly lovely) icy blue eyes in surprise.

I really need to stop talking to myself, I almost didn't hear what Maeve said... Wait, WHAT!?

I could feel my face and ears heating up. Curse these stupid Weasley genes. "What makes you say that?"

"You were _smiling_, and _murmuring_." Maeve said gleefully. Oh, she's enjoying this, the little bitch. "Scorpius! Oh, Scorpius!"

Maeve likes to tease me. She thinks that I have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy, which I definitely do _not_.

Um, like, EW! Who would ever like that blonde... Stupid... Gorgeous... Um, no, gag! He's a... A... Retard!

Yeah, that's what he is. He is. He is. He is. He is. HE IS! A retard, that is.

Not gorgeous.

Definitely not.

Um, ew.

And, plus, he's, unfortunately, a part of the group I call my friends. So, that'd be kind of awkward, right?

But, you know what?

I'm assuming you don't, so I'll tell you: It doesn't even matter because I don't have a crush on him.

Plus, if I _did_ had a crush him, that would mean I would have to actually _like_ him.

Which I don't.

Because, even though he's _relatively_ nice, and is Albus's best friend, I hate him.

Yeah, you heard me.

I. HATE. HIM.

I. HATE. SCORPIUS. MALFOY.

Okay, so he's my sort-of-friend, because we always end up arguing and—the nerve of him!—he somehow thinks he has the privilege of coping my homework.

But, that's tough for Scorpius. 'Cause that is something I only allow people I _like_ to do. And, unfortunately, I _hate_ him.

And, so, this is the part where I turn into a crazy bitch and try to protect my reputation as a Malfoy-hater.

Also, I wasn't really all that sure if what she was saying was true or not.

I mean, I _did_ have that horrifying nightmare... Oh GOD! What if Scorpius was the boy in my dream—I mean, nightmare!?

Oh, Merlin. NO! That's a terrifyingly disgusting thought. Even though I do happen to know for a fact that Scorpius is an amazing kisser.

Um, NO! Blocking out that painful memory!

"NO, I WASN'T!" I screeched furiously, untangling myself from the blankets and launching myself at her. We fell onto the floor and I started tickling her.

What?

We haven't been best friends since first year for me to _not_ know where her tickle spots are.

Jeez. We're girls. We have pillow fights and tickle-wars, like, at _least _once a week.

She started screeching and flailing all about. And then proceeded to smack me in the nose. "DAMN YOU!" I screamed, clutching my nose and rolling off of her, gracefully falling to my arse on the floor. I'm fairly sure my nose is now broken.

I sat on my bed and gazed into the mirror on the wall behind it. My nose didn't look crooked or anything. It was just red and... MY MERLIN! Was it swelling?

I turned to Maeve who was brushing herself off and narrowed my eyes.

Oh, she's so not looking at my answers for this week's work. She'll have to—GASP—do it herself, and maybe even open up a book or two.

Maybe I'll start teasing her about Albus. I know she had 'feelings' for him, whether she knows it or not.

But, no, I wouldn't. Because I'm just too damn nice. But, seriously, I need to do something about her and Albus.

Maeve whimpered and ran from the room.

That's right, bitch.

Run.

Be afraid of the awesomeness that is Rose Weasley.

I would have followed her, but I was currently dressed in one of my frilly, lacy, and quite revealing nightgowns, which my dad conveniently did not know I owned. It was pink, which clashed horribly with my hair, but whatever, 'cause who the hell was I trying to impress?

Certainly not Scorpius Malfoy.

Because, I hate him—obviously.

So instead, I just hurriedly got dressed and ran a brush through my terrifyingly bushy hair before high-tailing it to the Great Hall, hoping that there was at least _some_ food left.


	2. How I Ended Up In A Broom Cupboard

By the time I made it to the Great Hall, most people had already evacuated the premises and had started towards their classes.

Oh, I sound so authoritative, don't I, using words like 'evacuated' and 'premises?'

Well, I am a prefect.

There was literally only a couple of stragglers left. The stragglers, a.k.a. Scorpius freaking Malfoy and Albus Potter, were sitting at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

The former, being 'Reigning-Prat-Face', just sat there and didn't bother to keep a stupid look (what was it... disgust? Hatred? Annoyance?) off his stupid, bloody attractive (to some, but definitely not to me) face as he took in the sight of me. "God, what happened to you?"

Yeah, remember that whole hate thing I told you about? Well, its mutual.

I glared my 'shut up, you fucktard' glare and got a smirk back.

"Shut up, you fucktard!" I snarled. Yes. I'll admit it, I snarled. "I woke up late. I had, like, two minutes to get ready."

Albus smiled at me, all friendly like. I just love my lovely cousin. "Aw, Rosie. It's 'kay... You just look a little worse for wear."

Oh, gee, thanks. Like I'm some freaking coat or something on a homeless person.

Don't even try to defend him. That's how he said it and how he meant it, the tosser.

Not really a compliment, but not really an insult. How nice.

I huffed and grabbed a piece of toast. Muckerfudgers, there's no bacon left. Damn it all to hell!

"Oh, thanks for that, Al." I rolled my eyes. "You should definitely use that line on Maeve. She'll just fall at your feet!"

Albus reddened and I almost felt bad. Almost.

But it's so true. They're totally in love. And it is now my job to make sure they see it.

"I... Um, er, what?!" Albus stuttered. "I don't... um, like... Maeve."

I just laughed. "Whatever, Alby. But I really would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my intelligence."

"What intelligence?" Scorpius remarked, under his breath. Oh, he's so mature!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MALFOY!" I screamed at the imaginary Malfoy inside my head. But outwardly, I kept my cool.

But, seriously, it's not like he has any brains. I seem to recall that for the past... Ahem, what was it? Four years (YES, FOUR BLOODY YEARS!) he has copied all of his essays from me! How could the teachers not see it? Did they really think Malfoy was that smart?

"Well, you have a big nose!" I shot back.

I'm so mature, as you can clearly see. Way more mature than Scorpius effing Malfoy.

"Bushy-head," he said, quite matter of factly.

I made a strangled screaming sound. "AHHHHH! I hate you, you — you... sodding _Malfoy_! Just go jump off the astronomy tower or something!"

The blonde, stupid, and arrogant prat gave me a look. One that made me freeze. Because that stupid tosser reminded me of certain events last night. Events which I definitely did not want to remember... Horrible happenings which I had tried to block out from my memory.

* * *

_I was walking down from the girls dormitory to the common room. It was one of those not-very-rare nights where I couldn't sleep. _

_And I was hungry. A Weasley can't go to bed with her stomach feeling empty, no matter that she had indeed eaten just hours before. That's physically impossible, trust me._

_So, I stumbled down to the common room, not bothering to throw on my dressing gown. 'Cause it was, like, three in the morning... Who would be up that late? Or early, whatever. _

_Anyway, I was making my way past the very comfy and very appealing couch by the fire. It was, as said, very appealing and I had to focus on not just jumping on the squishy red couch. I mean, I was, like, half-dead at this point. _

_But no. I shook myself. Food... I needed food. Sleep could come later. Food was more important._

_But I stopped. Because a voice had called out through the quiet darkness "Rose?" Well, fuck. _

_I turned and was suddenly awake. Very awake and super aware. "Malfoy." My eyes narrowed as Malfoy clambered off the same couch that I had wanted to collapse on. _

_Well, it's a good thing I have good self-control. Because if not, I would have literally jumped on Scorpius fucking Malfoy, the bane of my existence._

_Well, he's not really the bane of my existence, 'Cause we _can _be__ civil to each other at (rare) times. I wouldn't even call what I feel for Scorpius hate. Because, we _are_ friends—in a sense. A minuscule and completely ridiculous sense, that is. _

_Is it more like a mutual disgust? Eh..._

_"What are you doing up?" He asked with complete incredulity. I rolled my eyes._

_"What are _you_ doing up, you fucktard?"_

_"I asked you first." was his very witty return. Why am I sort-of-friends with this retard? Oh, yeah! Because I'm crazy. That explains it. _

_I huffed, thoroughly annoyed. See what he does to me? After not even a minute, I already want to cut off his balls and feed them to some crazed hippogriffs. "Fine. Have it your way, then. I'm going down to the kitchens." _

_"Why?" He asked me, clearing his throat. _

_"Why? Are you completely brain-dead, Malfoy? I'm hungry, you idiot." _

_There was a moment of silence and I became painfully aware that I was standing in nothing but my very revealing and bright pink lingerie-ish nightgown. _

_I shifted, uncomfortable. I'm sure my face was bright red. Hopefully, in the dying fire-light, it would be hard to tell._

_ "Oh, er — um, yeah... okay. Can I come?" Scorpius said, his eyes traveling up my body, finally locking on mine. My heart rate sped up and I looked away quickly. _

_Stupid boys. _

_"Ugh. Fine." And with that, I stomped away out the portrait hole._

_We walked in silence for most of the long trek down to the kitchens. But it wasn't as uncomfortable as it should have been, what with me being half dressed and all._

_"I don't know what it is about you, Rose." Scorpius said, just as we reached the portrait of the pear. I ignored him and reached up on my tip toes to tickle the pear, which is kind if weird, if you think about it. I mean, who came up with that? Tickling a pear to gain entrance to the kitchens? Who'd want to do that?_

_"It's strange," Scorpius continued. "You just... You're infuriating and annoying. And most of the time, I jut want to hex you or glue your mouth shut." _

_I looked up at him and glared, stepping through the portrait hole. Why! that was a grade-A complement right there! He must have girls just falling at his stupid, fucktard feet! "Right back at you, you ponce."_

_He laughed and my stomach did that weird fluttering thing again. Against my will, the corners of mouth twitched, trying to form a smile. _

_Well, HELL TO THE NO! No way was I going to smile and laugh along with Scorpius. No way. Bane of my existence, remember?_

_I turned around and was greeted with the sight of two humongous eyes. "Yous be wanting food, Ms Wheezy, Mr. Malfoy?" _

_I let out a squeak of surprise and nearly fell over in shock. I would have if it weren't for a pair of strong arms that caught me before I fell. I looked up at Scorpius and felt my ears burning. Merlin, why must I have such ridiculous DNA? Seriously, it's like I'm perpetually blushing! _

_"But, seriously, there's something about you. I can't put my finger on it, but..." He murmured, trailing off thoughtfully. I stayed in his arms like that, transfixed, until suddenly I stood up, pushing Scorpius back a bit roughly, and brushing myself off. _

_God! I needed a sandwich! I can't function on an empty stomach! _I NEED FOOD!

_"I can very well handle myself, thank you very much!" I snapped, trying halfheartedly to fix my hair. "I didn't even want you along in the first place!" _

_"That's not working, you know." Scorpius felt the need to point out._

_I glowered and ignored him, accepting a roast beef sandwich from a house elf. _

_After I was done with my sandwich and the couple of pumpkin pastries I had acquired, I thanked the house elves politely and chanced a glance at Scorpius. His head was outside the door and he seemed to be checking if the coast was clear. _

_I rolled my eyes and strolled over to the door, pushing Scorpius out of the way. "Stop being such a little girl, Malfoy. Be a man." _

_"Hey! Wait—ROSE!" He yelled after me._

_I ignored him. _

_Well, I tried to until someone grabbed me by the arm and I somehow ended up in a broom cupboard pressed up against the wall. _

_I looked up in alarm intending to yell out indignantly, but a hand clamped over my mouth, effectively silencing me. _

_I bit and licked the hand, trying to get it to let go. Instead, the stupid, prat-faced owner of that hand whispered fiercely, "Will you stop biting me? And, for God's sake, woman! Keep your tongue inside your damn mouth!"_

_And that's when I heard it. "Where are they, my precious? Which way did those little brats go?" _

_Mr. Filch and, I'm guessing, Mrs. Norris Jr. The first Mrs. Norris died some odd 15 or so years ago. Mrs Norris Jr. — now she's the_ real_ bane of my existence, the little nasty piece of shit. She always ruins my escapades to the kitchen. I think she pretty much terrifies the student population, actually._

_My captor, a.k.a. Scorpius effing Malfoy, raised a finger to his lips, the universal sign for 'shut the fuck up.' I nodded and he slowly lowered his hand from my mouth. _

_"Where are you, uglies? Students out of bed should be punished..."_

_I glanced towards Scorpius to see him staring unabashedly at me, his eyes roving down my body and then back up to my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up and I shivered involuntarily. I didn't know how I felt being this close to him._

_I honestly didn't know whether to back away in disgust or move closer._

_The latter would have been hard to do, and I was the one pressed up against the wall, my foot caught in a bucket. I was, essentially, trapped. I was so close to him that if I just tilted my head and rose a bit on my tiptoes, I could have reached his lips with mine. (But why the _HELL_ would I want to do that? I hate him!) I could feel his breath on my face and was painfully aware at the way out bodies were practically molded together._

_We stayed like that, both of us breathing so loudly that I'm surprised Filch didn't discover us. My heart was hammering inside my chest and I couldn't seem to get it to slow down, not even when, finally, Filch's footsteps faded away._

_My eyes stayed glued to Scorpius' face, and his lips, which were coming closer and closer with each coming second._

_Internally, I was freaking out. _

_It went sort of like this: Oh God, oh God, OH GOD. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! FUCKY DUCKY! FU-_umphgack!

_His lips were soft and gentle against mine. My hands tangled in his hair of their own accord and my lips moved in sync with his. I tried to tell my body to stop, but it seemed like my body and mind were on two very different frequencies, as his tongue ran over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to mingle with mine. _

_I moaned against him as his hands started roaming, disentangling themselves from my bushy hair. His fingers went down my back and cupped my bum before trailing lightly back up and coming around to brush against my breasts._

_I gasped and pulled away. We were both breathing hard and Scorpius started to say something, but I yanked on this tie, puling his face to mine, and shutting him up. _

_Thank Merlin! I _really_ can't stand his stupid, bloody annoying voice._

_After the second kiss, which was just as enjoyable as the first (admittedly), I took a shaky breath and with my eyes still closed, leaned against his shoulder. _

_"That was… Um —" Scorpius started. _

_"Nice." I finished for him. "But so help me, Scorpius fucking Malfoy, you breath one word of that to anyone and you're_ dead."_ I raised my eyes to his face and saw his (very kissable as I just now found out) lips curved up in a smirk. My frown got even deeper and my eyes narrowed further._

_I resisted the urge to kick him in his groin. _

_Idiot. _

_"This will never EVER happen again." I whispered furiously._

_"Aw, c'mon Rosie, you know you want me."_

_I stared incredulously at him. "I can't stand you!" _

_"Just keep telling yourself that, Weasley. I know you love me." _

_My frown came back full force. "No." _

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"NO! We hate each other, Malfoy. This could never work."_

_There was a beat of silence then I felt Scorpius begin to shake. "You're right. You really are, Weasley." He was laughing, the prat. "So, how 'bout this... We do this," he gestured between us. I raised an eyebrow, not that he could see it, because it was kind of dark in that little broom cupboard. "But with no strings." _

_"You mean... Like.." I made an obscure gesture with my hand, accidentally smacking him in the nose._

_"Well, not exactly like that..." He said and I could tell he was in pain. I held back a laugh._

_"So, what you're saying is... We snog?"_

_"Well... Yeah. But y'know..." _

_"No relationship stuff, like feelings and junk." There was a pause in the conversation where I squirmed uncomfortably._

_"So what do you think, Rosie?" _

_To me, Scorpius looked a lot like that bald muggle from that TV show... What's his name? Y'know the one with the shiny, bald head who has that game show with all the suitcases and money. And then the bald gut says, "Deal or No Deal?" in a very dramatic voice._

_Except, the only difference is that Scorpius is not bald. He has very soft hair. And he's not a muggle, as you can clearly see demonstrated by the way we were snuggled in a Hogwarts broom cupboard._

_We were both silent for a minute before I decided to answer him. "I don't... I'll have to think about it." _

_And then he was kissing me and all thoughts flew from my brain. Just. Fucking. Peachy. _PEACHY, I tell you!

_ "Well, hurry up and think about it, then. I'll be waiting." So, he then left me there, eyelids fluttering, head still tilted up, and my lips parted. I let my head fall against the wall a muffled "Fuck," escaping my lips._

* * *

So while I sat there at the Gryffindor table, with my mouth slightly open and my toast being squished in the ninja–death grip my hand had it in, Scorpius just smirked. It was as though he knew exactly what was running through my mind. He picked up his books and just like that he calmly walked away.

"Bye, Rosie."

I sat there for a few minutes, feeling very much like an idiot. And then, miraculously, at those two words, I came to my senses.

Malfoy was almost out of the hall when I screamed at the top of my lungs, chucking my mangled piece of toast. "DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!"

He laughed.

Well, fuck. He's now going to die a slow and painful death.

* * *

**A/N: Click that button down there, type a few heart-felt words, and BAM! Easy as pie, right? C'mon, you know you want to...**


	3. Willpower

About two days had passed since that fateful night, and I avoided Scorpius very well, save for our encounter that cursed morning at breakfast. And, if I couldn't avoid him, I insulted him to the best of my ability, or _tried_ to ignore him.

Currently, I was ignoring him. He was sitting next to Albus at the small table behind Maeve in Potions. He leered at me as I hurried into the room. I was so close to being late... Hey, add it to the list, why don't ya? Yeah, the list of times I didn't give a shit.

"Hey," I said shortly, dropping into the seat next to Maeve. She smiled at me.

Our little confrontation was behind us. That's how we roll, honestly. We get on each other's nerves, attack each other, then go back to being awesome.

"Hey, there, Rose! Where have you been?" She said. I tried my best to ignore the pointed look Scorpius was trying to throw my way.

I hate him, I really do.

"Probably in the library." Albus said from behind us, and I heard snickers coming from Prat-Face. As if that were actually true! Well, as much as I love books and homework, I didn't want to spend every fucking moment of every fucking day in the library. Jeez, not even my mother was or is that bad. There's a reason I'm not in Ravenclaw! (If you must know, it's because I know that there's more important things than books or homework... Like friendship, bravery, and food.) "Do you have to even ask?"

Maeve smiled slightly, looking from me to Albus. Albus smirked at her, like he thought he was being attractive. And to Maeve, he probably was.

Whatever. That's gross.

"Actually, I just got held up by Professor Vector." I said cooly, shooting Albus a glare. "He wanted to talk to me about tutoring some idiot third year that's failing."

"Hey... Will you _tutor_ me, Rosie?" Scorpius looked at me from underneath his long and surprisingly dark, for a blonde, eyelashes. His facial expression was undeniably cute and hopeful, but his eyes were mocking.

I clenched my fists and turned all the way around in seat, away from the blonde-haired-stupido. "No."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Oh, come on, Rosie... I could really use the help... studying."

I'm sure I'm the only one who found something wrong with that statement. To anyone else, it just sounded like Scorpius, my '_frienemy_,' had just asked for help with his course-work. But, to my ears, it was laced with innuendos and double-meanings.

I kept my eyes on the board. Where the hell was Slughorn? Shouldn't he be here by now?

"But, Rose, we all know you're so good with making study-schedules and the like. I think it'd be nice if you help him." Damn you, Maeve Byrne. Damn you.

"No." There was a mental image of me very much involved in... writing a study-schedule... Scorpius and his calloused hands, his tousled blonde hair, and his-NO!

What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I thinking about it?

"Why not?" Albus seemed genuinely bothered. "You always help me. Scorp is my friend as well as yours... Why are you always so cold to him? I mean, I know that you guys aren't the best of friends and you have a... mutual understanding of..."

"Dislike? Hatred?" Scorpius offered with a grin. "Disgust?" My thoughts exactly... Hey, look! We can agree on something! It's a miracle!

"Yeah," Albus continued thoughtfully. "But it seems like Scorp has been trying. And you could, too, Rose." He said, and I caught a whiff of my mother.

God, no! The next thing I know, he's probably going to start sprouting a bush on the top of his head, have an awkward affinity for children's books and the nagging of unsuspecting little kids.

Damn it all to hell and back again. DAMN MY LIFE.

"Um..." I looked to Maeve for help, but she just shrugged and smirked at me. THAT BITCH. "I... Er, well..."

"Excellent! Shall we start tonight? Let's say... six-thirty in the library?" Scorpius said, a devilish grin on his face.

Before I could answer, old and fat Sluggy entered the room. So, I settled for a glare and a rude hand gesture before turning my attention to the walrus in the front of the classroom.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_…

This could not be happening. I was being dragged to the library against my will by a laughing Maeve and a slightly angry and exasperated Potter.

I hate them both.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO! I REFUSE TO BE IN SUCH CLOSE PROXIMITY WITH THAT ARROGANT ARSE!"

We hadn't even made it out of the common room, yet.

Maybe there's still hope.

"Rose, stop it! You're going and that's final!" Albus said in a commanding voice. Merlin, who does he think he is? My father?

"What arrogant arse?" someone asked, curiously, yet very calmly.

Elladora Harper (no one can call her that though... She prefers Ella), one of my other close friends looked completely at ease, as if the sight in front of her was even half-way normal.

James Potter, my idiot older cousin stood next to her. I could see amusement cross his face as he took in the predicament I had somehow ended up in: Albus had a hold of my legs, while Maeve had my arms.

And, to add to my embarrassment, Albus hadn't even the one to capture me. It had been Maeve.

How the fuck could she manage? _That_ was the question. How the hell did a little and fucking puny girl overpower me? Well… Thats anyone's guess, if not mine.

Ella and James shared a look and then Ella repeated her question, a bit more slowly, as if she was dumbing it down for us. James snickered.

Fuck them.

I'm smarter than the pair of 'em.

They're best friends—have been since their first year… And it's just my luck that Ella happens to be Scorpius's cousin.

So, when I screeched, "THEY'RE MAKING ME STUDY WITH SCORPIUS!" Ella looked on me with something not quite close to pity.

"Oh. You poor thing." She said. And then she _walked away_. HOLD. THE. FREAKIN'. PHONE.

"That's it?! You're not even going to try and help me? C'mon Ella!" I was whining, I knew, but I really didn't give a damn.

Scorpius + Me + Secluded Library = KABOOM

Not a great idea. For several reasons.

1. I could spontaneously combust.

2. We may or may not hate each others guts and the night would probably end in a screaming match.

3. Or it could end in (GOD FORBID) snogging. And then I would die.

4. His eyelashes creep me out. How could a boy so blonde and so fucking annoying have such amazing, dark, and perfect eyelashes? It's not right.

5. He's addling my brain. For reference, look at above points.

So, you must see why I cannot and will not go. It wouldn't be good for my health or my sanity.

Ella didn't even look back. "Nope."

I growled and tried again to escape.

"Stop flopping around, you idiot." Albus said, as my head collided with Maeve's knee. She let out a whimper.

Damn it. Now I feel bad. Well... Okay, no. I really don't.

"NO!" I screamed, hysterically, as we made it outside of the portrait hole.

I gave James a dirty look as he snickered again. "YOU STUPID, NO-GOOD COUSIN! DOESN'T THE CONCEPT OF FAMILY MEAN _ANYTHING_ TO YOU!?" But, of course, the portrait hole swung close, the last thing that I saw being James's fucking smirk, the arse.

Instead, Albus answered my question. "Of course, Rosie." He said, appalled that I would even ask such a question. Well, could you blame me? Really? "Why would you even ask such a thing?"

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm... Maybe because—and this is just me going out on a fucking limb, here—you, I don't know... CAPTURED ME AND ARE NOW FORCING ME AGAINST MY WILL TO GO TO THE LIBRARY AND _STUDY WITH SCORPIUS_!"

About twenty minutes passed with me muttering darkly under my breath and my two supposed 'best friends' breathing rather loudly.

Inside I was panicking. We were getting closer and closer to the library and a certain very snogable Gryffindor—that I happened to loathe.

"This is for your own good, Rosie." Maeve told me, her breathing labored. Well, fuck, am I actually _that_ heavy?

"Stop struggling." Albus added.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so lucky you took my wand. 'Cause by now, it'd be shoved up both of your asses."

"How _exactly_ would that work?" Maeve asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity.

I never got the chance to respond because then I was dumped in an unceremonious heap in front of the Library doors.

"Go on." Maeve commanded, her hands on her hips. Albus pulled his wand and held it steady. Well, fuck. I'm screwed either way...

"Fine." I said in a whiny voice that I sincerely hope never comes out of my mouth again. "I'm going!"

And I walked into the Library to meet an uncertain doom, glancing back to see Albus and Maeve grinning from ear to ear, high five-ing each other.

It took all of my willpower not to march back there, rip their fucking hands off, and roast them on a spit over a fire.

But, instead, I settled for letting my over-active imagination run wild, thinking of all the possible ways to kill Albus Potter and Maeve Byrne.

* * *

**A/N: you guys should really review... I'm not sure if I should continue b/c I don't know if anyone likes it—because no one is reviewing! Reviews are mad nice and I would appreciate it a TON if you would share with me your thoughts, even if it's just a measly "Nice Job".**

**Btw, thanks to all those who have followed, favorited, and read!**


End file.
